


Buscando una Novela

by criskoala



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criskoala/pseuds/criskoala
Summary: Buscando un Fanfic en ingés.Ayudadme por favor.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1





	Buscando una Novela

Ayudadme a encontrar una novela donde Lexa era una drogadita. Ella mataba a su padre, creo, y su hermano era Lincoln y su madre Anya.  
Clarke la conoce sin saber que es la hermana de Lincoln y la intenta ayudar para salir de ese mundo.  
La novela estaba en inglés.

Gracias!!!!


End file.
